1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking apparatus for bicycles to securing bicycles against theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of apparatus for securing bicycles against theft but these generally have expensive racks. Other types of apparatus for locking bicycles against theft comprise merely a chain or cable with a pad lock or the like therefor and such chains or cables are wound around a part of the bicycle and some fixed object such as a post or the like. When not in use, the chain or cable is wound about a part of the bicycle frame or carried by the rider.